


love just like a boomerang

by LizMikaelson, saltziepark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, HE IS AN ANGEL, I saw this in a vision please forgive me, Well - Freeform, and the strongest character on this darn show, couples therapy, couples therapy trope ftw, didn't liz make him the lord of the underworld once, he can track hope in wolf form now, pedro can do no wrong, pedro is their collective son and this is canon now, they had a groupon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizMikaelson/pseuds/LizMikaelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark
Summary: couples therapy tropeorthe one where lizzie messes up and pedro saves the day with a pink collar and leash (oh and there is ice cream).
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	love just like a boomerang

“I still don’t know why we’re doing this. We don’t have any problems as a couple,” Hope groans, slamming the door to the Jeep and joining Lizzie on the passenger side. She had been sulking the entire drive, angrily stewing as she bit her lip while Lizzie bobbed her head to Dua Lipa’s _Physical_ on the radio. 

“It’s a Groupon, babe,” Lizzie smiles, reaching out to touch a hand to Hope’s cheek that the tribrid bites at. Lizzie snatches her hand back quickly, her mouth agape. 

“You wouldn’t -”

“Go full wolf to get out of this? Watch me, _babe.”_

Hope transforms quickly, her eyes flashing the telltale color of amber before Lizzie can react and she’s off in a flash, tatters of her clothing falling around Lizzie. Thankfully, thankfully, she had dropped the keys and Lizzie gets into the car, intent on making a quick pit stop for a navigator before going to find Hope.

"Such a drama queen, Mikaelson!" she groans to herself. "You could have shifted before we left if you were just gonna run off!"

She arrives at the school and rattles off a text. Pedro runs out of the front door, carrying a pink collar and leash that Lizzie has to laugh at because Hope Mikaelson would never be caught dead in a collar, let alone a pink one. He also has a bag full of Hope’s clothing because, you know, naked. 

He was the best scavenger they had though — something to do with his bloodline and tracking skills going back for generations. And if Lizzie knew anything about her girlfriend, she knew that the sight of Pedro looking forlorn was enough to melt any angry facade. 

He gets into the front seat of the Jeep, his button-up shirt complete with a bow tie and sunglasses and Lizzie has to bite back laughter. 

“Pink? Really? We might as well just give her up for dead,” she teases. 

“It was the only one I could find quickly. What did you do _this time?_ ” Pedro’s anger is laughable at the best of times and even now, Lizzie has to choke back more giggles. 

“Hey, I resent that tone, mister!” 

“Tell me I’m wrong,” he says, and she rolls her eyes. 

“Who raised you to be this sassy?”

“You, mostly,” he replies, twirling the collar. “What did you do?”

“I might have attempted to take her to couples therapy,” she mutters, as Pedro sends her a disbelieving glance. “It was a Groupon! And she always does this when things get hard. She runs.” Lizzie throws up her hands, looking at Pedro who's just shaking his head sagely. 

“You cornered her and you’re surprised she ran?” The question hits Lizzie in the gut. How could she have been so blind? 

“You’re not supposed to be this smart,” Lizzie observes, narrowing her eyes as she turns the key in the ignition, the engine roaring to life. 

“That was Hope’s doing, not yours. Maybe Josie’s too. She rewards me with cookies,” Pedro remarks with a shrug, tugging on his seat belt, his legs swinging happily. 

He closes his eyes for a moment, the car becoming silent before he speaks again. “She’s out past town, by the way. Running through the woods.” 

“Of course she is,” Lizzie sighs, rounding the next corner and driving away from the town. 

Pedro reaches out and turns up the radio just as Blank Space by Taylor Swift comes on, singing the words at the top of his lungs as Lizzie takes one curve a bit too sharply, causing Pedro to grab onto the armrest in alarm. 

“Watch it! I’m precious cargo, remember?” he reminds her, his jaw clenched. 

“Sorry, little man, I should have eased up on the gas.” 

“Hope’s a better driver than you,” Pedro remarks, eyeing Lizzie, determined not to let his panic a few seconds ago shine through. 

“I know she is,” Lizzie concedes, sighing loudly. 

They make it to a clearing near the mouth of the woods and Lizzie can make out Hope’s unmistakable coloring. She paces back and forth and pauses when she sees the Jeep pull up into the gravel lot. Lizzie gets out of the car slowly, Pedro hopping down and joining Lizzie, standing one step behind her and using Lizzie as a shield. 

“I’m sorry,” Lizzie begins, taking a step forward with her hands held up in the air. “I shouldn’t ha — it was a dumb idea, but sometimes you don’t talk to me about things that I know bother you and you run. Case in point,” she adds quickly, the comment making Hope quirk her head with a snarl. 

“Okay, I take that part back. But this is a two-way street, right? So, I’m here telling you that I will communicate better in the future about how I’m feeling,” Lizzie grabs the backpack from Pedro and takes a few steps forward, leaving it in the middle of her and Hope, a safe distance away. Giving Hope the option to run, or talk. It was her choice now, something that Lizzie had taken away from her before.

Hope sniffs it, but grabs a strap in her mouth and stalks off into the trees. 

“She isn’t coming back.” 

“She might.” 

“She can hear you,” a voice says. “And thanks for the vote of confidence, Pedro.”

“Some of us have better things to do than chase you down every two weeks because the big bad wolf is scared of feelings, Hope,” he replies, haughtily. 

“I am not scared of feelings,” Hope denies, glaring at Pedro, who smiles at her before she looks over to meet Lizzie’s gaze. Smoldering blue eyes and Hope's instantly pulled in, can see a hint of annoyance mixed with Lizzie’s worry that Hope might actually run away from her, someday.

She wouldn’t. She couldn't. 

“Sometimes, I can’t react in the moment, knowing it’s going to be hurtful to you. So, I have to go and process and then come back to you later.” Hope steps closer to Lizzie, taking both of the siphon’s hands in hers. “But, I’ll always come back to you.” 

“Ew, get a room!” Pedro groans, but Lizzie just holds up the car keys to unlock the back doors for him to slide into the seat. 

“Smooth, Saltzman,” Hope says with a smirk, closing the distance between her and Lizzie so she looks up, eyes lost in a sea of blues and greys, sharing Lizzie’s breath. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Lizzie replies, dipping her head to —

“No more couples therapy,” Hope stops Lizzie’s mouth with a hand to her lips, which Lizzie kisses with a nod before the tribrid moves her hand to Lizzie’s cheek and around her neck to pull the blonde closer to her. “And when we both want to talk, just tell me. We can talk about anything.”

“I know,” Lizzie concedes. “You’ve been through a lot, we both have, but I don’t want you to ever think you have to run from me. My trusty tracker and I will always find you. Now kiss me, Mikaelson, so we can torture the kid a bit more.” 

And she does. Hope wraps both arms around Lizzie’s neck as their lips meet and Lizzie pours herself into the kiss, chasing Hope’s lips as she tries to pull away with a laugh. 

A honk and they are brought back to reality, with Pedro leaning into the front seat with his hand over the steering wheel. 

“You know we owe him ice cream now,” Lizzie states simply with a smile, kissing Hope’s cheek before grabbing the tribrid’s hand to pull her towards the car, swinging their linked hands in the air. 

“What color was the leash and collar this time?” Hope asks as they get in the car, with her driving (obviously), turning around to grin at Pedro as he straps himself in. 

“Pink! You would have hated it!” 

“I can probably find a replacement kid for you somewhere around the school,” Hope mutters, reaching for the keys from Lizzie, her fingers tracing lines on Lizzie’s palm that has the siphon closing her eyes slowly. 

“You love me too much,” Pedro asserts, “and no other kid has my awesome bloodhound abilities.”

“I can still say no to the ice cream,” Hope sighs, but there’s no malice in her tone. She couldn’t be angry with them if she tried. Well, she had been, earlier, but this was different. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Lizzie pouts, as Hope drives them back onto the road and towards town, echoing her phrase from earlier. “Just remember, I can always microchip you.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” Hope’s eyes sparkle with laughter as they pull into town once more, parking the car in front of the ice cream shop. Pedro runs out ahead of them to yank open the door to the shop and Lizzie grabs Hope’s hand to bring to her mouth for a kiss. 

“Come! On! You can kiss later. It’s ice cream time!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i posted in my cc for hizzie/hosie/posie prompts and this is what came outta that. 
> 
> come visit us @saltziepark and @liz_mikaelson and yell at us about the season ending, your thoughts on posie/hizzie/hosie/jasie or any other ship, however, we politely ignore the bird boy in this house.


End file.
